Setting Sun
by Sa3m13
Summary: What if the Cullens got a new sibling? What if Seth imprinted on a vampire? What if that vampire was a newborn? And a Cullen? I suck at summaries, come read and review please. *Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight franchise or any of the characters other than Brooklyn Tate-Cullen. Stephanie Meter own Twilight! *
1. Prologue

_"Get Cullen down here stat!... We need OR 1 on hold!... Female, 16 years of age…. Brooklyn Tate… Car crash… One was DOA…"_

**Brooklyn Tate groaned as she tried to open her eyes to respond to the voices that sounded like they were coming from a tunnel, to tell them that she was awake and she needed to see her doctor. DR. Cullen, he was her mother's physician. But it seemed almost impossible, as if she was drowning in a sea of darkness. The voices seemed to fade as she struggled with getting a breath.**

**The heart monitor flat lined just as the young, handsome doctor walked into the room. He frowned and he grabbed his stethoscope. He couldn't believe it when he saw just who the young girl was covered in blood on the bed. It was Esme's friends daughter, Brooklyn.** "Code Blue! Get a crash cart in here, now!" **He shouted out as he started to carefully administer CPR. He wasn't about to let the girl die. It seemed wrong, unjust if she did. Especially since he knew she had so much promise. The human had plans to be a doctor and he was going to intern her over the summer as a Candy Stripper. When a nurse rushed in with the crash cart Doctor Cullen grabbed the paddles.** "Charge to 150." **He said as he heard the machine give the beep.** "Clear!" **He said as he placed the paddles on the girls chest and he tried to shock her heart back in line. He frowned as the machine continued to show no hear rate or pulse.** "Charge to 200!" **He instructed.** "Clear!" **He said as he again tried to restart the girl's heart….**

**It was like Brooklyn was floating in a sea of darkness. But it was comforting, and warm. She felt like she was in a deep, comfortable sleep and she wanted to say there as she felt like air and she watched her past in her unconscious state.**

**But, suddenly she was pulled out of the memories as she heard a beeping of a monitor and she felt cool hands checking her vitals...**

If you think I should continue this story let me know! I want at least one review before I post Chapter one. :)


	2. First Chapter

A few days prior…

**Brooklyn walked into her American History class. She ducked her head as she walked by the golden haired, square jawed boy known as Jasper Hale a faint blush coloring her cheeks when he slightly smiled at her. She had a crush on the golden haired southerner since sophomore year. She opened her notebook and began to doodle as she waited for class to start.**

"It's a nice day." **She heard a deep voice with a southern drawl say and she looked up into topaz eyes a blush coming to her face. **

**She looked at him slightly dazzled for a few moments.** _Focus, he's trying to talk to you!_ **She scolded herself and she nodded.** "It is, too bad about the rain though." **She said quietly with a blush talking about the downpour that was happening out the building.**

**Jasper slightly smiled intrigued by the human girl and he nodded**. "Are you not a fan of the rain?" **He asked, he felt drawn to this human for reasons he himself couldn't understand, it wasn't thirst that drew him to her, it was something….. else. He felt a protective edge towards her for some odd reason.**

**Brooklyn shook her head slightly.** "Not really, I'm not much of a fan of any cold, wet, thing." **She responded wondering why he was talking actually talking to her, not that she minded or anything. It was just he'd never really even looked at her before. **

**Jasper slightly smirked as he found the girl's words amusing; he briefly wondered why she had moved to one of the wettest places in the Centennial US.** "I'm Jasper Hale, and you are?"

"Brooklyn, Brooklyn Tate." **She said with a smile, she saw MRS. Berth clear her throat so Brooklyn turned her attention to the teacher and Jasper did as well.**

_R&R, please leave a review and tell me what you think, should I keep going or just stop here? _


End file.
